


Orbit

by Sentra04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AwesomeBrother!Sammy, Brothers, Gen, Hoodie, Showers, Sick!Dean, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentra04/pseuds/Sentra04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so enraptured with the hot water, that he almost doesn't hear the door open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Sam and Dean  
> Pairing: gen  
> Disclaimer: Kripke might be sharing his sandbox this season, but i'd probably still be shot for trespassing. 
> 
> [ on LJ](http://sentra04.livejournal.com/22813.html) or [ on FF.NET](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6961988/1/)

He's so enraptured with the hot water, that he almost doesn't hear the door open. But a lifetime of being on edge alerts him to someone entering the bathroom - the door, and the cool air that briefly follows before the door closes again.

Normally, Sam really doesn't care, but Dean's been under the weather the last few days - and Sam's worried he might flush without realising it. On purpose was bad enough.

Sam listens for a long moment, can't hear a thing, and tosses it off to Dean just grabbing something before hiding back in the cocoon he's built for himself on the far bed. He snorts, rinsing out the shampoo and applying conditioner.

Dean's never easy to live with even when he is a hundred percent. And, Sam figures, he's probably just as bad. But with all that's happen, and all the ups and down's their lives have taken, the two of them move well in orbit with each other, and Sam can handle a run of the mill cold.

Even when it comes with more bitching than Sam can produce on a good day, hacking that is sure to dislodge a _lung,_ and hours of troubled sleep and half awake dazes.

And sometimes crying. But Sam doesn't know anything about that, should anyone ask.

When he steps out of the shower - sees his brother bundled up in loose pants and one of his own hoodies - he really isn't that surprised either. Dean cracks an eye open at him when pulls the curtain open, but just for a moment... like it's just too much of an effort to keep awake.

It probably is.

Sam works around his sleeping brother, giving himself a smirk in the mirror when Dean manages a snore. He's so congested - and the air's been so dry - he's been mostly wheezing the last few days. The wet snore is a welcome sound.

Far too soon, Sam's mostly dressed, dried and primped, ready to go. But Dean's curled up -he shouldn't be able to fit at all - in front of the door, no way for Sam to leave without waking him up.

He doesn't even need to think about it, just pulls the curtain, and cracks the shower back on - highest it'll go. The steam builds back up, and Sam forces his tall frame down next to his brother.

Listens to his brother breathing.


End file.
